


A Gul's Pleasure is a Glinn's Priority

by mythtress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dukat appreciates a good Glinn. Damar is a damn good Glinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gul's Pleasure is a Glinn's Priority

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom, this pairing, and writing smut. Constructive comments are appreciated.

Corat Damar found himself in a position most would call compromising. He flexed, the rope that held him suspended, groaning as he struggled. He tried to get some feeling back into his fingers, curling them. He found the tingling sensation unpleasant. His wrists were bound with a coarse kind of rope and it dug into his flesh as he tried to work himself free. Dukat had left him high enough off the ground that only his toe claws could catch the carpet. He couldn't maintain his grip on the floor for very long and ended up swaying lightly, his body weight tightening the binding and any progress he had made at loosening them was lost. This position was fine for short periods, knowing this from past experience. However, Dukat had departed some time ago, at least thirty minutes. The muscles of his back and shoulders were beginning to burn. Having his arms against his head also caused discomfort in his ridges, which Dukat had naturally made certain to message into a darkened and engorged state before being called away. Damar had tried calling out to him as he left, but the metal bit stayed firmly between his lips, muffling his protest. He had almost started yelling, until he realized the very real possibility of someone other than Dukat coming in and finding him in this vulnerable state. He didn't want one of the station residents or, great Guls forbid, Ziyal to come investigate the noise and be treated to the state he was currently in. So he stayed quiet, focusing his energy on freeing himself. It was a tiring process and he hadn't made any progress.

The bit was causing him to drool as he gritted his teeth on it in his efforts to free himself. One of several reasons Dukat liked using it was the mess as well as the way it sat so nicely between Damar's lips. The Glinn wasn't a vocal man in his daily life and that transferred into his sex life as well. After several attempts Dukat had accepted Damar's silence and turned it into a challenge instead of an irritation. Dukat enjoyed his games. Making the Glinn moan his name, always trying to get him louder than the last time, was just one of them. Another was seeing how plump he could make Damar's lips which were pillowy in their natural state. They were by far Dukat's favorite physical feature on Damar. The Gul would often get enjoyment from the simple act of biting and kissing Damar until he was breathless and his lips swollen and flushed. He had used a balm once that caused Damar's lips to swell and go numb. That combined with a throat numbing spray had made for an enjoyable evening. Damar found his lips and throat to be especially tender the following day but would gladly do it again if the Gul desired.

Dukat had only hurt him intentionally once. It was the first day aboard the bird of prey. Dukat had been fuming about the Detapa Council's decision not to launch an offensive against the Klingons. Damar had tried his best to talk the Gul down but words had never been his strong suit. Instead he offered his body for Dukat to take his frustration out on. It was what a good Glinn would do, and as Dukat would remark many times afterward, Damar was a damn good Glinn.

The Gul had lunged at him, rage burning in his eyes, forcing Damar to the floor. He didn't resisted as Dukat tore away pieces of his clothing. Damar hadn't worn his armor, prepared for this particular scenario. He was bitten, hard. Deep maroon bruises blossoming over his exposed flesh.  
Dukat was beyond any semblance of patience as he forced himself inside in a single motion. Being filled so suddenly combined with Dukat's nails digging into his ridges caused him to arch and hiss. In his haze of pain he cried out Dukat's first name. A swift backhand to the mouth dazed him, and split his lower lip. Brown blood flowed from the wound, pooling in the corners of his mouth. He licked at the familiar taste on his tongue, like fine Kanar.

Perhaps it was the act of hitting him, or it was seeing the blood on his second's lovely lips, whatever the reason Dukat stilled locking eyes with Damar.

The Gul fisted the hair at the back of his head and pulled him into a painful kiss. It stung as his tongue lapped at the split lip, willing more blood to flow. Damar's arms, laying limply at his sides came up to rest on the Gul's elegant neck. Dukat's other hand wrapped around and settled into the small of the Glinn's back, steadying him as they shifted position. Dukat was still hilt deep and Damar whimpered at the movement. His hand began to message the scales of the Gul's neck.

When Dukat broke their kisses for air his eyes were half lidded, unfocused. The rage was gone. Rocking his hips, he gauged Damar's quiet gasp as a sign to continue. He slid out completely, re entering at an agonizingly slow rate. An order to breathe right next to Damar's ear got him to release the breath he had been holding onto you. Dukat repeated the same move, entering again just as slowly allowing Damar some time to adjust. Natural lubricant was a good adaptation to have, though Damar could have done with a bit more preparation. The Glinn rubbed and pinched the sensitive ridges of his superior causing his eyes to close and his thrusts to pick up speed. Dukat bit at his injured lip, worrying the flesh to cause fresh blood to flow. His pace was steady and rhythmic, he built up speed gradually, going as deep as he could with each thrust. Damar was seeing stars, his eyes kept rolling back despite his best efforts to stay focused. When Dukat pulled him to his chest the thrusting grew erratic. A guttural rumbling groan signaled the Gul's completion and Damar couldn't stop from shuddering as the pulsing racked his insides.

Dukat lay on top of him until his breathing returned to normal. He shifted, forearms on either side of the Glinn's head. He surveyed the damage he had caused. Though they both looked undone, the bruising and blood caused Damar to look worse for wear. As Dukat sat up he slipped out of his second, his member returning to the relative safety of his groin. Damar felt a twinge of dismay at the sudden emptiness.

Dukat rocked back on his heels, a look of contemplation upon his features. His hands snaked up the Glinn's muscular thighs, fingers gently stroking around the moist slit. Damar didn't need much stimulation as his phallus unsheathed into Dukat's waiting hand. The Gul teased him with a few playful strokes and tugs before positioning himself onto the tip of the Glinn's throbbing member. Damar's eyes were wide in shock at the turn of events as Dukat lowered himself down accompanied by soft gasps and his eyes fluttering closed. It took every ounce of Damar's willpower not to thrust up into the delicious heat of his superior. His hands rested on the ridges of Dukat's hips, helping lift and lower with the steady even pace the Gul was setting. Riding him from tip to base and back again, almost methodically.

Dukat in contrast to Damar was a vocal lover. He spoke words of adoration mixed with moans and sighs. Damar didn't hear what was said as he focused on the heat rising in his abdomen. Dukat leaned down, rolling his hips in a serpantine fashion. Damar heard what he was saying. Corat. He repeated the Glinn's first name over and over in between deep kisses as Damar filled him over and over. He groaned lightly, shuddering as he climaxed. Dukat cooed and complimented him, looking charming and in control as he sat astride his second.

It had been their first time aboard the new vessel; it was not their last.

He had allowed his mind to wander. Thinking about previous escapades helped him forget about his current circumstances. Though the extreme arousal was not something he had intended and the recollection had led to his thighs becoming slick with natural lubricant. Beaded trails of the clear viscous liquid obeyed gravity and traveled down his legs. Slippery thighs made it even more difficult for him to maintain his footing as he lost his hold and began to sway, the rope tightening from his weight. When he heard the door swish open he flailed, the fear that it was not Dukat returning, but someone else, making him frantic to be free of the bindings. A low humming and heavy boot falls were good indicators that Dukat had returned. As he sauntered around the arched corner he had a most pleased smile at seeing Damar swaying gently.

"Ah, Damar, so good of you to hang around." He laughed. Damar turned away in indignation as best he could. "Oh, now my dear Glinn, don't be upset. Look I brought you a gift to make up for my sudden and extended absence." Dukat produced a bottle of Kanar from behind his back, presenting it like an auctioneer selling a piece of art. "Got it from Quark. Good year." He examined the label. "2316. Should be lovely, hm?" Damar enjoyed Kanar, and getting drunk with Dukat was a pleasant experience but all he wanted at the moment was to be freed from the ropes. Dukat placed the bottle on the dresser before sitting himself on the edge of the double bed. He eyed Damar with an appraising glance before proceeding to remove his boots.

"Perhaps I should take a holo of you, Damar. Capture you just like this, a ripe fruit ready to be plucked." He motioned to the rope. "I bet Quark would pay a fair price for a program such as this." Damar's exclamation was muffled but his frantic jerking caused Dukat to chuckle as he got to his feet. "Calm yourself, Damar. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. My private pleasure. You know I don't like to share." Dukat had removed his armor, placing it on the T shaped stand by the bed. He undid the first few buckles on his undershirt, exposing more of his neck and parts of his scaled chest. Damar felt a flood of desire wash through him. Despite all his teasing and taunting, Dukat was attractive and there was no way he could deny that he wanted the Gul.

Dukat grabbed the bottle of Kanar before coming over to examine the suspended Cardassian. Damar turned his head to keep Dukat in line of sight as the Gul cirlced him once, twice, three times, finally standing in front of him with that self satisfied smirk firmly in place. Dukat reached up and let his hand trace down the Glinn's jaw. Damar leaned into the caress, eyes closing, communicating he wanted more contact. The same hand reached behind his head and undid the fastener of the gag.

"You can't share a drink with me, if this remains here. Just look at the mess you've made."

Dukat tossed the metal bit away watching with interest as Damar opened and closed his mouth, stretching the stiff jaw muscles. Dukat trailed a finger from Damar's bottom lip, down his chin, neck, then halted at his chest. "What do we have here?" his hand slid down to one of the glistening thighs, rubbing some of the lubricant between his fingers. His eye ridge quirked in bemusement. "Now what were you up to while I was away, hm?"

Damar scowled at him, "Thinking of a time when I could feel my fingers."

Dukat chuckled, sucking on one of his fingers. Damar felt a warmth spread in his abdomen.

"All in due time, my dear. First have a drink with me."

He uncapped the bottle and held the open neck up to Damar. The Glinn let the bottle slide between his lips and drank deeply, the thick liquid burning lightly at the back of his throat. Dukat watched intently as the muscles of Damar's throat contracted. He tipped the bottle just so, and an excessive amount splashed out. Damar coughed as the bottle was pulled away, Kanar splattered his chin and chest.

"Really Damar. You're always so messy." Dukat teased as his hand gripped the scruff of the Glinn's hair and tipped his head backwards. It was an awkward position but Dukat got what he wanted, Damar's exposed neck, which he cleaned with tentative licks and little suckling noises. He stole kisses now and then, almost chaste in their briefness. Damar felt the Gul's fingers flexing on his scalp and relaxed as he slid his legs around Dukat's waist. The added leverage helped alleviate some of the tension on the rope and had the added benefit of bringing Dukat as close as possible. From his position Damar felt the prodding of Dukat's member, already everted and hard. Damar shifted his hips, grinding against the length. Dukat growled, nipping at his neck in response to the stimulus. His hand released it's hold of Damar's hair and he placed the bottle of Kanar in the neat little shelf their connected bodies made. His breathing was unsteady, wet lips curved into a wicked smile. The Gul shimmied, causing Damar to move with him. Damar gasped when he felt a slick warmth slide against him, as Dukat had freed himself of his lower set of clothing. Dukat grasped the bottle, taking a long drag from the spiraled neck, before presenting it to Damar again.

"Drink up." he ordered, his voice heavy.

The Glinn obeyed as the bottle slipped into his willingly parted lips. Dukat's eyes were blown wide and dark with lust as he pressed himself inside his second. Damar gasped the bottle falling from his mouth, spilling Kanar on his chest, then hitting the floor with a dull thud as Dukat grasped at his hips guiding him down. Damar buried his face in his bicep, moaning lightly. Using Damar's suspended body weight, Dukat began to thrust, burying himself deeply as he pulled the Glinn down onto him. Damar's tongue lolled out of his mouth as the warmth of the Kanar and the feeling of being filled over came him. Rolling his hips was rewarded with Dukat groaning and thrusting faster. The pain from the wrist ropes was just enough to keep him coherent.  
Dukat reached up and sliced the rope that suspended Damar with the knife he kept in his shirt's inside pocket. His wrists, still tied, were wrapped around the Gul's neck and he pulled himself up as Dukat pushed him against the wall. Dukat was panting with the effort of keeping the Glinn up as Damar was heavier in build. He continued to thrust, faster now, his breathing raged as he started to spout reassurances and sweet words. Damar couldn't discern specifics, and even if he could he knew better than to take any of it seriously. Damar panted, little noises of pleasure escaping him. Dukat was getting close, as his thrusting became erratic.

"Skrain." Damar moaned, before biting onto the fourth scale under Dukat's left ear. The Gul roared, cumming hard inside his second. Damar enjoyed this feeling the most, being claimed and filled up by the one he'd obey above all others. Even the state, he thought wickedly. The mere idea making his insides tighten which elicited a groan from Dukat. The Gul took possession of his mouth in a deep kiss, hinting ownership.

Sliding out of Damar, Dukat lifted him up, taking a few steps back before they landed on the bed. Damar adjusted his bound wrist so they wouldn't act as an impromptu pillow. Dukat's hand pushed him to the side and he slid onto the bed, pleased with not being suspended any longer. Dukat cut the rope that bound his wrists and left Damar's side for a moment to rummage around in the bedside table. Damar rubbed at the now raw areas, grimacing at the odd coloration and stinging pain.

Dukat crawled back over to him, holding a dermal re-generator. He took first one hand then the other, passing the medical device around the wrist until the flesh had been restored to it's natural gray color and the pain had all but subsided. Damar didn't expect an apology for the injury. Dukat wasn't one to apologize, though his eyes did display just the faintest hint of concern. Damar accepted it. He was a Cardassian Glinn, he didn't need to be coddled or fussed over. When Dukat finished he tossed the re-generator back towards the table. Damar stroked his cheek and they both leaned in for a long kiss. When they parted Damar asked, "What did the Ferengi want?"

"Completing our deal for the torpedoes. The Kanar was a closing gift."

"How generous." Damar remarked, lamely. Dukat laid down on the bed, placing a hand behind his head.

"We need weapons to fight the Klingons, and as much as you might not like it, Quark is the only one with access to those weapons." Damar was about to argue but Dukat continued, "Or would you rather we stay here?" He opened an eye to look at the Glinn. "Does it bring back memories being here again?" He had that wicked grin, getting up into a sitting position. Instead of pouncing on him, as Dukat was apt to do when he looked like that. He slid to the edge of the bed, removing his shirt as he stood up. Then he meandered over to pick up the discarded bottle of Kanar.

"It was different then...Terok Nor. I was fresh out of the military academy, hadn't placed so well. You made me your assistant...made advances..."Damar looked away, "But you had all those Bajoran comfort woman so I didn't reciprocate. Then I was reassigned and...well that was the end of it."

Dukat looked positively predatory as he slipped back onto the bed, Kanar in one hand while the other pushed Damar gently back into a reclining position.  
"Are you jealous, Damar?" He teased, straddling the other man's hips. "If it makes you feel better, I never enjoyed myself with them like I do with you." He shook the bottle, the sound of some residual liquid still inside was audible. "You're my second in command, Damar. My Glinn. You're special, always have been. Back then, as well as now."

Damar didn't believe him, he'd be a fool to. Dukat must have seen the disbelief in his eyes as he smiled in that way that made Damar feel a flutter in his stomach.  
"How about I show you?" That peeked Damar's interest. "We really shouldn't let any of this go to waste, now should we? You've wasted so much already as it is."

Damar frowned at him, "That was your doing."

Dukat didn't answer. Looking coy, he slipping down to sit between Damar's legs before tipping the bottle and pouring the last remaining shot of Kanar into the Glinn's pelvic spoon. Damar exhaled shakily as he watched Dukat's tongue flick out, lapping slowly at the booze that was pooled in the nerve bundle. Damar reached behind and to the side of him, fisting sheets as Dukat swirled his tongue along the outer edge of the Chuva. He made the most deliciously exciting slurping noises intermixed with throaty mmm's of approval. Dukat's hands messaged the slick thighs, fingers trailing slowly to the Glinn's slit. Damar only needed the presence of those fingers before he unsheathed, throbbing and twitching as Dukat took him firmly in hand. He stoked, eliciting a moan from Damar and several thrusts into the fist. As talented as Dukat was at talking he was equally as talented, if not more so, at sucking Damar off. A single finger rubbed circles in Damar's pelvic spoon, as Dukat's other hand stroked the Glinn's shaft. His tongue darted out, slipping up and over the head, swirling circles along the engorged flesh.

Cardassian gag reflex is exceedingly sensitive and hard to suppress, so oral play is usually limited to licking and sucking, without the aid of a numbing agent.  
Dukat was well versed in what his Glinn enjoyed. Using his lips and tongue to pleasure every inch of the shaft. Sucking lightly and then returning to lavish the head with attention. He grated his teeth across the ridged underside, eliciting a hiss of approval from Damar. His thumb was replaced by two fingers that rubbed the outer rim of the Chuva. He stroked and sucked, scraped and licked, until Damar was writhing and moaning. The Glinn made such gratifying noises. Dukat enjoyed pulling the sounds from the man's throat. Damar came, arching his back and catching a yell in a hitched breath before it escaped his chest. Dukat drank in some of the seed then let the rest ooze out and cover his fist as he continued to stroke, lazily. Damar gasped for air, falling back to the bed. He flinched as Dukat's fingers made several passes in his over sensitized Chuva.

"My, my..." Dukat tsked, licking along his hand. He saddled up next to the other Cardassian, chest still heaving. Damar sucked on the offered fingers which were followed by lips. Dukat broke the kiss, falling back to the side. He appeared sated for the moment.

"Should get cleaned up." Damar remarked.

"Hm." Dukat responded, drowsily.

The Glinn sat up, his shoulders and arms protesting the movement. He slid to the edge of the bed, eying the display console as he walked to the refresher. Ship inspection wasn't scheduled for another forty five minutes. He could get cleaned up and eat something before heading to the ship. He decided on a water shower. A luxury not afforded aboard the Naprem. Why Dukat had named the bird of prey after the Bajoran woman who had born Ziyal was beyond him. It was not his place to question the Gul's decision on that matter however and he let the bitterness he felt slide back down his throat into the dark pit in his stomach. He increased the water's temperature until the warning light flashed. Steam billowed up and out of the stall, filling the room with a thick humidity and delicious heat. He stood under the water, letting it drench him head to heel. He didn't pay much attention to the rush of cold air from the door opening and closing. His thoughts were on the problems with the ship. Klingon systems were touchy, especially when it was Cardassian's trying to utilize them. They had made good head way in translating the systems. He hoped that the repairs being performed here at the station would help them better maintain the bird of prey for future skirmishes.

Dukat's arms wrapping around his waist brought him back to the present. He leaned back into the Gul's chest and they stood under the water for what felt like an eternity. The door chimed and Dukat cussed under his breath as he pulled away. Damar made to follow his Gul but Dukat turned on his heel. "Stay." He ordered poking a finger into the Glinn's chest then let it trail down and gently circle his pelvic spoon. Damar obeyed, returning to the shower and cleaning himself of any and all dried, sticky fluids that hadn't been washed away.

Dukat returned several minutes later, looking positively incensed. The cold air followed him into the stall as he roughly pushed Damar against the wall and sunk his teeth into the Glinn's neck, hissing something through his gritted teeth. Damar tried to remain still, placing hands on Dukat's shoulders and gently pushing. Dukat got the message releasing the ridge and stepping back.

"Is there an issue?" Damar asked. He was able to keep from wincing as the hot water battered the newly acquired injury. He traced his hands in a soothing up and down motion along the Gul's shoulders.

"Sisko." Dukat looked close to frothing at the mouth. " He thinks he can tell me how to run my ship, my crew."

"He doesn't understand, how could he?" Damar wanted to calm the Gul down and the best way to do that was to play to his ego. "He's just a human. Even worse a Federation human. He can't possibly understand why we're fighting or what it means for us, for Cardassia. The ship is yours to command as you see fit. The crew is yours to order as you deem necessary."

Dukat's deep scowl was replaced by a sly smile as he closed the distance between them. "What of you, Damar? Are you mine as well, to use as I see fit?"

Damar nodded and Dukat moved to rub up against him, their necks grating one another. "Yes." Damar whispered, wrapping his arms around the Gul. They kissed, deeply. Dukat's anger seemingly washed away under the torrent of the shower head. He leaned heavily on the Glinn, one hand slipping between them.

"Again?" Damar asked breathlessly, moving his hands to steady Dukat, then nipping at one of the larger scales on his neck. Dukat purred in response, his hand set about exciting them both. Damar accepted the passionate moments when they came. Blowing in like a sand storm without warning and dissipating just as quickly. He had wondered if Dukat has some kind of hormonal imbalance that caused him to behave so erratically. Damar didn't want to think about that possibility right now. He'd enjoy himself for the time being. There would be plenty to worry about later.

He took hold of Dukat's wrists, bringing them above his head and holding them there with one hand. Dukat had done this to him numerous times and he didn't resist. Damar's free hand reached between them, grasping their members together in his fist and began stroking them in unison. Dukat's head fell back, exposing his lovely neck. He started in with his compliments, between sighs as he bucked up into Damar's hand. The Glinn enjoyed the sensation as he bit and nuzzled at the Gul's neck.

The heat and sensation of rushing water made the experience more enjoyable. If not for the humidity it would have been like making love in the oasis of Kentek Provence. He'd like to go back there someday, though he realized it wouldn't be with Dukat. Their relationship was reserved for being out in the thick of it, fighting to survive and taking down a few Klingons along the way. Victory was celebrated with captain's quarters rendezvous and that was where their relationship would stay.

Dukat tossed his head, arching against the wall of the shower stall and moaned. Damar enjoyed watching the normally well put together Gul unravel. The rushing water drowned out Dukat's panting as he thrusted in time with Damar's fist. Several bites to certain scales timed with these thrusts brought Dukat to a guttural growling climax. The pulsing of his shaft pulled Damar over the edge. He stroked a few more times, the cum quickly washed away. Once his hands were released Dukat pulled Damar into a hungry, sloppy kiss. He smirked and departed the stall without a word.

Damar heaved an internal sigh, hoping he had sated the Gul's desires for the time being He took his time drying off and dressing. Pulling his armor on as he walking into the living area of the quarters Dukat was occupying while they were on the station. The Gul sat at the table, nursing a glass of spring wine, looking over something on a PADD. He had dressed again, everything except his own armor back in place exactly where it should be. He glanced up when Damar entered the room, a pleasant smile curving his lips.

"You'll join me for a meal later." It wasn't really a request.

"I look forward to it, Sir." Damar nodded, fastening the first few clasps on the side of his armor. Dukat sipped at his glass, eying him over the PADD.

"Didn't you schedule an inspection today?" Damar looked at the console. Inspection was due to begin in three minutes. Which meant he had less than two to get to docking ring three. He fumbled with the last few clasps as he tried to hurry, taking several strides towards the door. Dukat met him there before he could leave. The Gul in his relaxed mood made short work of the remaining clasps. He patted the shoulders of the armor, looking Damar over.

"I expect a full report this evening." Damar nodded, turning to leave. "Oh, and Damar..." He turned back and was greeted with a passionate, possessive kiss. "Dismissed."

***

Damar was late for inspection; the crew made no mention of it.


End file.
